Barrel
The barrel is a type of armor that has different purposes in different games, including Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. History In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the barrel was worn by Barrel Zombie; it increased this zombie's health. If the barrel was destroyed, they would have moved faster. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the barrel is used by Barrel Roller Zombie to crush plants. It contains two Imp Pirate Zombies, which will be released after the barrel is broken. Spikeweed, Spikerock, Bamboo-shoot, and a hiding Cactus can destroy it instantly. Like other shields, it blocks Snow Pea's slowing effect and lobbed shots will hit the zombie, instead of the barrel. In expansion levels of Pirate Seas, a broken barrel is also worn by Barrelhead Zombie as protection. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, the barrel is worn by Barrel Pirate as a piece of armor. It is also used in Barrel Blast. In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the barrel is used by the . It is also used by Barrel of Deadbeards. Overview In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the barrel absorbs 12 shots before breaking and does not degrade. It can be instantly destroyed by Flaming Pea, leaving nothing but a pile of planks left. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the barrel pushed by Barrel Roller Zombie absorbs 1100 damage per shots and degrades upon absorbing 380, 740, and 1100 when the barrel is destroyed. It can be instantly destroyed by Spikeweed, Spikerock, or hiding Cactus. The barrel worn by Barrelhead Zombie absorbs 2200 damage per shots and degrades upon absorbing 740, 1480 and 2200 when the barrel falls off. Gallery Barrel ZombieA.png|A Barrel Zombie Barrel Pieces.PNG|Bits of the barrel left in Barrel Zombie's trash Barrel Roller Zombie2.png|Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATEBARRELPUSHERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|The barrel's sprites, along with Barrel Roller Zombie's sprites Anniversary Barrel Zombie.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's Birthdayz barrel costume BARRELBIRTHDAYPARTY.png|Birthdayz barrel EVILBARRELSEATINGTHEBRAINZ.png|A barrel "eating" the player's brains Barrelhead_Zombie2.png|Barrelhead Zombie Barrelhead.png|Barrelhead Zombie's barrel Damaged Barrelhead.png|Barrelhead Zombie's barrel's first degrade Destroyed Barrelhead.png|Barrelhead Zombie's barrel's second degrade Barrel Pirate hd.png|Barrel Pirate BarrelBlastTrailer.png|Captain Deadbeard with his Barrel Blast ability active Barrel_of_DeadbeardsH.png|Barrel of Deadbeards Barrel_Roller_ZombieH.png| in Heroes BarrelingAlongIcon.png|Three Barrels of Deadbeards in the Barreling Along achievement icon Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The barrel had three x's on it, which meant that it contained an alcoholic beverage. *In Barrel Zombie's Facebook description, it said that the Barrel Zombie bought it at a barrel store. *At the end of the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures trailer, a Barrel Zombie was shown below the title. It was soon attacked by a lone pea, which destroyed the barrel. The zombie was then completely naked, with the nudity pixel-blurred. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Four eyes can be seen through it. They belong to the Imps inside it. *There are also three x's, but there are only two visible, because one is cut by the hole with eyes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *The barrel that Barrel Roller Zombie has is smaller than its Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, being around the same size as his head. *When Barrel Roller Zombie is destroyed and the barrel is broken, two s can be seen hopping out of it. However, Barrel Roller Zombie spawns Swabbies when he is destroyed. See also *Barrel Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Barrelhead Zombie *Barrel Blast *Barrel of Deadbeards * Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Shields Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes items